The Love Song of Norman Bates: Be Mine
by Vema
Summary: A lovely, sappy vignette of Norma and Norman about year since the moved to France. Best to read after you've read the original, but this a special continuation. Enjoy!


The Love Song of Norman Bates

.

Be Mine

.

,*o0o*.

.

Hello, Gentle Readers! This was supposed to by published on Valentine's Day, but alas, real life got to me, along with the story getting AWAY from me, and it wasn't posted on time. Blame my inspiration, ALittleTasteOfMadness. I always want to make sure these Soul Bates stories are perfect for her!

So! This is set about ten to eleven months after Norman and Norma get to France. It's Valentine's Day, and Norman is aiming to show his mother how much she means to him. This is in continuity with The Love Song of Norman Bates and the Love Song: Christmas Gifts, but it does take place BEFORE the events of Christmas Gifts.

Please enjoy this wonderfully sappy, smutty, romantic Soul Bates fanfiction, and PLEASE review, I love reviews so much. Thank you and happy reading!

.

.*o0o*.

.

"Il ya deux bouteilles dans le réfrigérateur, et les numéros de téléphone sont à côté de lui sur le bloc-notes," Norma said breezily to the young French woman holding a 10 month old on her knee. "Appelez si vous besoin de quelque chose." She fished in her handbag for a moment, handing a small stack of euros to her. "A la porchaine, ma petit William!"

"Bye-bye, William!" Norman chimed in and squeezed his son's hand gently. "I love you!"

"We'll be back by eleven," Norma assured her and, taking Norman's arm, turned to leave.

"Did you tell her where the numbers are?" Norman whispered urgently, hesitating.

"Yes."

"And the extra bottles?"

"Yes, Norman, good Lord." Norma paused at the front door, adjusting her pale blue shawl around her shoulders. "This isn't the first time for me," she reminded him, "William will be fine!"

Pulling the front door open, Norman glanced at her with trepidation and closed the door. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly, stalling her with a hand. He looked intensely into her eyes, brows furrowed.

"Of course, honey." It would be easy to be annoyed with him, but all she saw was the wonderful, gentle man she'd agreed to share her life with, and he was concerned for the safety of their child "You worry too much."

Norman smiled in a self-depreciating way and looked from his mother to the door, shrugging into his coat. "You're right. You always know best, Mother. I just..."

A swell of _something_ rose inside her, love and warmth and a million indefinable things... "I love that you're so protective," she whispered, pulling him forward to plant a quick kiss on his lips. "You're amazing."

Norman blushed and looked embarrassed, but nuzzled her hair. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mother," he whispered, inhaling her sweet scent. Kissing her neck, he pulled her forward, trailing his lips along the most sensitive places on her neck.

Norma felt her body responding. It would be easy to let him sway her back into the house, but... "Norman," she gasped, and she pulled away reluctantly. "We're supposed to be going out!" She shivered as he pulled back, kissed the corner of his mouth apologetically and strode forward, pulling him toward their car.

Norman started the car and pulled out of their drive, all shaky limbs and nervous smiles as he drove them into town. It was truly the first time they could be out in public without worry. No one would know they were parent and child, and even if they did, there was no laws that forbade them from their love. He even had a surprise planned, though it was the kind that he worried she might not like...

It was simple, Norma thought. February 14th, and they had reservations at the most exclusive restaurant in the city. They would have a sweet, romantic dinner and head home to their baby. It was honestly the first happy Valentine's Day she could remember.

So, she was surprised when they stopped at a hotel and Norman moved to take a small suitcase out of the trunk. "Norman, what-" she asked as she exited the car, brows narrowed.

"Elodie brought an overnight bag," he said excitedly, pulling her behind him. "This is _Le Meurice._ The restaurant is inside the hotel, and I thought we could get settled in our room before..." He smiled, looking hopefully into her eyes.

Norma felt more nervous now. "We have a room?" she asked weakly.

"Yeah... Is that okay?"

Norma hesitated. No wonder Norman was more worried when they left, and yet they were only a little way away if there was problems and he'd gone to all this trouble. Her pink lips widened in a gleeful smile. "Yes, honey, it's fine. It's... more than fine." She pulled him into her arms and kissed him briefly, heart soaring. Yes, it would be good to get away... "So romantic! I love you so much!"

She let him check them in and they made their way to the suite. Gasping, Norma stood in awe of their accommodations. Golden damask curtains framed windows that looked out on the lush Tuleries garden, warm lamp sconces lit up the white walls and golden accents of the space, and the furniture had a plush, Parisian look to it that made her want to immediately lounge on it. A bottle of Krug champagne sat chilling in a bucket of ice on the coffee table with two glasses. "Oh, Norman..." she sighed, coming forward to caress a rose and gold embroidered pillow.

"Is it... I mean, this isn't the best they had, but..."

Turning back, Norma saw him blushing next to the closed door, fidgeting with his keys. "It's wonderful. More wonderful than I could have imagined." Coming close to him, she placed her hands on his chest, a strange sense of pride and gratitude coming over her. "I'm so very lucky to have you," she whispered threading her fingers in his hair. "You make me feel so special, baby."

Norman let out a shaky breath, and dropped the keys pulling his mother against him tightly. "Oh, Mother," he sighed into her hair. "That's all I'll ever want."

The warm strength of his presence, his masculine scent, and their luxurious surroundings all conspired to make her forget their romantic plans, and she melted into him, visions of him taking her over the back of the 18th century furniture filling her head. "Norman!" she sighed.

Luckily, Norman's head was still about him, and he pulled back. "Dinner first, Mother," he whispered.

"Normaaannn..."

It really didn't take much effort to get Norma down to the restaurant when she was promised gourmet French cooking. The windows were framed in the same golden damask, chandeliers overhead bathing them in soft light. It was almost too much; Norma had never been treated to such opulence in her life.

"What... Mother... " Norman stuttered, holding the menu out, "I don't understand enough of this."

Norma scooted closer and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry," she said quietly. She explained the few options to him together they decided on crispy ravoili wth snails and wild garlic for an appetizer, followed by red-wine marinated pigeon with cabbage for the main course. Norma ordered for them while Norman fairly vibrated with excitement and anticipation.

Each sip of wine and bite of succulent food brought them closer to the lovely room waiting for them, but despite their excitement, it was hard to want to leave such luxurious surroundings. Norman couldn't help but smile as his mother sipped from her wineglass and gracefully wrapped her lips around half a ravioli. He felt the utmost in extravagance was less than his sweet mother deserved, and he was so glad to see her surrounded by it at last.

As their dessert was delivered, Norma took Norman's hand and laid her head on his shoulder. A delicate chocolate apple with gold leaf, almonds, raspberries and a hint of something floral was in front of them with two small dessert forks set beside the plate. "This has been... the most romantic evening of my life, Norman. I'm so happy..."

Norman flushed with pride and nuzzled her. "Me too, Mother," he said quiety, and they both simply held each other for a moment before enjoying their dessert.

.

.*o0o*.

.

The cost of the meal was added to the bill for their stay, and before long they were relaxing in their suite. Norma was delicately plucking at the beautiful glass decanters on the bathroom counter with various sweet-smelling potions inside as Norman stepped in behind her. "Did you want to use the tub tonight?" he asked, eyeing it's size. They should both fit comfortably.

"Only if you don't mind," she said eagerly, turning towards him as his arms came around her waist.

"Of course not!" He squeezed her for a moment with a smile, then began loosening his tie. "I'll get the the tub ready, you go get what you need, Mother."

It took longer than she would have liked, but she found her toiletries and retrieved the bath robes from the closet before joining him. Norman was already in the tub, and had filled it with with hot water, waiting for her to choose the scented oils to her liking. Norma disrobed quickly and stood before the steaming tub, watching her son's gaze sweeping her. The feel of his eyes on her sent a shiver down her spine, and her nipples tightened as a bolt of desire shot to her core.

Bending at the waist, she took her time sorting through the potions, settling on an airy blend of lemon and rose petals. She poured it into the water and stepped in, settling between Norman's legs with her back against his chest, and she felt his whole body wrap around her. "Mmmmmm... This is so nice..."

Norman kissed her neck and sighed too, letting the hot water sooth them both. After a few moments, he tucked a golden curl behind her ear and hooked his chin over her shoulder. "I know things haven't been perfect. You know, with the rushed move-"

"Do you mean hasty flight from justice?" she asked softly with a smirk.

"If you call _that_ justice," he grumbled. "But then, just a few days later William was born, and we'd just barely settled in. Everything is moving so fast, and it's been harder on you than me, I think."

It took a moment for the words to sink in. Eyes stinging, Norma turned to look at Norman, the only man she had ever truly loved in every way possible, with the sweetest ache rising in her chest. "What?"

"I just mean, I know it's been stressful. You had William, and you take care of him and the cooking, the cleaning, the bills, so I can write. I hoped tonight would give you a chance to relax."

She knew she'd never be able to explain what it meant to hear him say things like this. Dylan's father had never really paid much attention to her, and Sam Bates had given her the kind of attention that resulted in bruises and tears. "Oh, Norman," she said, turning toward him curling up in his lap.

"Was- was it the wrong thing to say?" he asked quietly.

Sinking down with her head on his chest, she felt the wine she'd had at dinner thrumming through her veins and relaxing her completely. "Oh, no, it was just the right thing." Norman's hands caressed and coaxed her until she pushed forward against him and kissed him under his jaw. His hand tentatively came to rest on her backside, squeezing slightly. "And _that_ is just the right thing too..."

With a laugh, Norman squeezed a little harder and pulled her against him. "We don't have to rush anything. We have all night," he insisted as he kissed her head.

"I love you, Norman," she sighed, nuzzling his neck.

She felt his arms tighten around her. "I love you, too, Mom."

.

.*o0o*.

.

Norma was just wrapping her fluffy bathrobe around her when Norman cracked open the door and slid a flat, pink and red ribboned box through, clearing his throat.

"Oh! What's this, baby?" she asked, taking it from him as he peeked around the door.

He shuffled nervously. "It's a present... for both of us. And you have more presents out here too."

Norma plucked at the curled ribbons and frowned. "But.. I didn't get you anything," she said softly.

With a laugh, Norman leaned far enough in to kiss her lightly. "Don't worry... Most of these are for both of us..."

Opening the box, Norma found a lovely white silken bustier with red-lined boning, pink and red bows, and pink hearts over the cups. There were also matching white thigh highs with pink and red ribbons. After she had slipped into the the scandalous little number, she stood posing in front of the mirror for a moment, examining the curve of her rear and the way the white cloth set off the rosiness of her skin. "I'm ready," she called.

Norman was sitting on the edge of their luxurious bed, wearing boxer-briefs that seemed to match her outfit, white with red and pink hearts. He stared at her in silence for a moment before a shaky breath left him. "You're glorious, Mother," he said, coming to stand beside her and resting a hand on her side. "I'm the luckiest man alive."

With a embarrassed giggle, she looked to the side and found a few more treasures on the desk. The finest Henri Leroux chocolates, a vase of at least two dozen roses in red, pink, and white, and a second bottle of champagne. "Norman," she sighed, turning to him with soft eyes, and suddenly she saw there were vases all around the room that had been missing before their bath, dozens and dozens of roses, hundreds she guessed even, all in white, pink, and red. "What are all these?" she asked with confusion.

"It's a French custom," he answered, pulling a red rose out of the closest vase and holding it out to her. "You know more of the language, but sometimes I think I know more about the traditions. The colors are significant... white, pink and red for "pure, true, passionate love". And the number of roses, it indicates something specific as well."

Norma felt herself flushing even more. "How many are there?"

"Nine hundred and ninety-nine," he answered, leaning forward to pull her against him.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as he looked from his eye to his lips. Their relationship suddenly felt new, untested, like she was still unsure of his feelings, though she was anything but that. "I... what does it mean?"

Norman was so close to her now, his lips brushed hers as he spoke. "It means I'll love you until the end of my days," he whispered, his voice low, "and for the rest of time."

She didn't speak, only pressed her lips closer to his, melting into his arms as his words pierced her heart. Allowing herself to be led, she found her legs backing into the bed and released his lips long enough to position herself in the middle of the soft, down comforter. "Come here, baby," she whispered, her voice low.

Norman settled next to her, lips finding hers again quickly. Moaning, Norma arched up into him, loving the feel of the satiny fabric on her skin as his hand cupped her face. She felt loved and desired in way that still seemed totally new to her, despite her now forty years on this planet.

As much as they loved their power games, and as much as Norma craved the pain that Norman loved to give her, that wasn't for tonight. It was slow and sweet this time, and she ended up spread open for him on the soft bed, his head nestled between her legs as she shuddered. Her fingers pulled at his hair as her thighs shook. The silken fabric of the bustier tickled her nipples as she writhed. "Norman! Oh, Norman!" she cried as she peaked, repeating his name over and over as she pulsed her release out for his talented tongue.

She sagged against the mattress as he rose over her, kissing her with no regard for the fragrant slick she'd left on his mouth. "Mom," he groaned, pushing his hardness against her naked sex, a note of pleading in his voice.

"Come on," she urged, reaching to push down the only barrier between them. His hand joined hers, and soon his boxers where pulled down and his perfectly shaped hardness was pushing inside her. She mewled, clutching him as he thrust into her with abandon and spreading her legs farther.

He bit her neck, hard and possessive, and she gasped and pushed up against the pain. "Mother," he growled, into her skin.

"Norman!" Her body tightened around the intrusion again, pushed closer and closer by his motions until she shattered under him, and then he frantically cried out and pushed inside her until stilled suddenly, pulsing his seed inside her. "Oh, Norman," she cooed, stroking his back as she felt his teeth releasing her delicate skin.

Norman kissed her gently, still shuddering inside her. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked quietly.

"No, baby," she sighed happily, though she knew she'd have a terrific bruise on her neck in the morning. After a few minutes, she shifted. "I'm going to take this off," she said quietly, "and then snuggles?"

"Then snuggles," he agreed.

He adjusted his boxers and held his arms out to embrace her as she came back to the bed, their bodies folding together. Norma pushed her face against Norman's neck and exhaled, feeling relaxed and loved and supremely happy. "I love you more than anything, Norman," she sighed happily.

"I feel the same way, Mother..."

Norma started suddenly, remembering small William at home with Elodie. "Oh, no," she exclaimed, sitting up. She grabbed her phone and texted the sitter.

"What is it?" Norman asked quietly.

'William... What if...?" Norma had started dialing her number when Norman pulled her phone out of her hands. "No, wait- Norman-"

"Elodie would have called if there was a problem," he said firmly, and Norma had to concede. Placing the phone on a charger, Norman opened the drawer on the nightstand. "I have... one more thing for you."

Norma took the small velvet box from him, heart stuttering. Sparkles met her eyes as she opened it, feeling Norman's arms wrapping around her again. There was a huge, heart-shaped solitaire diamond, framed by sweet rose-gold butterflies with smaller pink diamonds. It was an exquisite vintage engagement ring... Norma looked from the ring to her son, fear and hope warring inside her. "Norman?" she asked.

He met her eyes, and she saw his lips trembled before he whispered. "Mother... Will you marry me?"

"What?" Her eyes widened. "Is that- Can we-?"

Norman took the ring and slipped it on her finger. "Yes, we can here." The both looked at the ring glittering on her finger in the low light. "And I'm ready for you to be more than my mother. I want you to by my wife."

Her heart soared and then plummeted. Her mind took her back to her life before Norman; her two proposals had ended in heartache and despair.. Irrational panic set in and she pulled away.

"Mom?"

He was hurt, and confused, and she stilled herself on the edge of the bed, reminding herself that Norman wasn't his father. "Norman... I... I'm sorry..."

"You don't want to?"

His voice was tight with suppressed emotion, and she turned back to him. He was sitting straight in the bed, spine tight like a violin string, and his face was pale as death. "It's not you, Norman." she blurted out. "It's not that I doubt you. It's just... John... and your father..." She turned away again, unable to meet his eyes with the dreadful hope inside her. "You've always been better than either of them... But I'm scared, Norman."

They sat in silence for a moment; then, Norma felt her son shifting on the bed, and knew he was leaving her here...

Instead, she felt his arms slipping around her, holding her steady, and a sob burst forth from deep inside her, a hurt she had hidden and denied so long. "That's okay," he whispered, voice shaking as he took the ring off her finger. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, ever."

Norma shook even harder against him, overwhelmed by the selflessness of his love. She had been happier with him for a year and a half than she had ever been with anyone else; they lived as man and wife already, so he had nothing to sinister to gain by this gesture. This was her sweet boy, more perfect than she could have imagined he would be, the best thing that had ever happened to her. She caught his hand as he pulled the ring away. "Yes, Norman," she blurted out through her tears. "Yes. Please. I want to."

Norman tentatively slid the ring back on her finger, searching her watery eyes. "You're sure, Mother?" he whispered against her neck.

"Of course, baby," she sighed. They lay back down, the unexpected adrenaline working it's way out of her system as they melded together under the covers. They kissed and cuddled drowsily in the wee hours of the morning, finally succumbing to slumber together later than either could have guessed.

.

.*o0o*.

.

Norma bounced William on her knee as she waited; two minutes... it wouldn't take long. The toddler's fingers found the unusually bright stone on her finger and plucked at it. "Pere gave that to me," she gently, lifting her hand to give him better access. "Il va toujours être là pour nous."

Two minutes passed, and she hefted William on her hip, pushing down the sickness she felt upon standing. The small white stick had a telling pink cross on it, and she swallowed, immediately turning to stride to Norman's study and bursting in unceremoniously.

"Mother, what-"

"William is going to have a little sister," she said loudly, unable to contain her excitement.

Norman stood and came to her, his arm helping to support William as he embraced her. "You're pregnant?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes."

She didn't flinch this time when Norman's hand found her stomach. "I'm going to be a dad again?" he asked, voice low.

"Yes, Norman."

She kissed his ear, and he squeezed his mother and son to him, overwhelmed by joy. He was the luckiest man in the world.

.

.*o0o*.

.

~Fin


End file.
